1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed toward improved operation of self-suctioning piston engines, and in particular to the abrupt discharge of waste gas in multi-cylinder engines to enlarge the degree of air charge to so far not attainable levels in all engine combustion chambers within the introduced fuel/air mixture to obtain engine operation with low level noxious substances and considerable increase in engine output with simultaneous reduction of the fuel dosage elements.
2. Related Art
The maturity of piston engine engineering has been blocked by the fact that it has not been possible to sufficiently increase, in charging the engine combustion area, the fuel-air mixture with regard to the air charging degree only by means of gas exchange. It is a fixed notion in the field of expert knowledge that it does not help to simply feed the combustion chamber greater amounts of fuel: for the purpose of maintaining the mixture ratio it is also necessary to supply a corresponding amount of air, which is much more difficult and the task of gas exchange". (Wilhelm Endres; "Verbrennungsmotoren"; Volume I, page 17).
The various known devices for solving the problem of air charging were also not able to assert themselves, apart from the added costs; they retained the self-suction system integrated into the most common piston engine which, however, included the defect to only be able to offer limited air charging. By the fact that the present technology for the first time appreciably surpassed these air intake limits and thus considerably lowered the noxious matter accumulation as well as substantially raised the engine output, the applicant sees the starting solution of an inescapable problem in the scale of world marketing, in view of the air pollution as perceived today; as the multi-cylinder piston engine depends in particular, with its annually increasing production numbers, without fail on the fact that it becomes ecologically perfect. The manner in which this has been attained can be recognized by the present invention, as a measure which simultaneously removes a problem which has occupied engine construction incessantly since Otto and Diesel: it is the manner in which air is fed in, because this is not possible just with a "depletion" of the mixture, thus the mere increase of the share of air, as then, as expressed by Wilhelm Endres, in the mixture loaded with excess air in the engine combustion chamber "too many particles unable to be burned would lie as ballast between the combustible particles". The consequence is that the adjustment procedure has to be retained, with which for example, the carburetor retains at all charging levels of the engine the mixture ratio near Lambda 1, which applies for all engine combustion chambers of a serial engine. This adjustment procedure is dependent on the fact that the reaction chain of the self-suction procedure is retained and does not suffer any energy losses either on the suction side or on the waste gas side.